


Here Now, With Me

by jiokra



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Deus Ex Poe, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protective Finn, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/pseuds/jiokra
Summary: Finn's the first thing Poe sees after landing back to base after a month long mission. They make the most of this moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



Every time Poe left base reminded Finn of the darkness following their landing on Jakku, the separation. His skin itched, the starfighters soaring over base making him flinch and search the skies, and as the final day of Poe’s mission arrived, he fled to the hangar, restless. He felt an ache that couldn’t be quelled to touch Poe, feel the life in his palms, know for certain that he was truly alive. And the comm messages, however comforting when they arrived in Finn’s inbox, weren’t the same as Poe’s weight denting the mattress.

A crackling thunder echoed in the skies, an X-Wing roaring past. Soon enough, a black and orange ship touched ground, skidding over the landing pad as it slowed and drove into the hangar.

By the time Finn calmed his nerves well enough to walk with restraint across the hangar, Black One’s engine had long quieted, mechanics swarming about to catalogue the needed repairs in the frenzy after a mission. Poe jumped out, not even a cut on his forehead, but still Finn looked him over for signs of distress. He couldn’t help it, several needs arising in him at his very first sight of Poe in weeks.

Finn froze beneath the nose of the ship, hovering as Poe detailed a slight damage report for a laser canon he’d taxed the limits of during a scrimmage. Poe glanced over the mechanics’ shoulders at Finn, a smile quivering at the corner of his lip.

The mechanics left Poe to observe the damage. Without a barricade between them, Poe’s smile turned into a smirk. “Doesn’t look like you’re going to let me go to the debrief without a fight,” said Poe.

Finn’s stomach pinched, mouth dry.

Poe bit his lip, swinging an arm over Finn’s shoulders and drawing him near. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

* * *

They strode through the corridors toward the command center in silence, the air between them crackling despite neither of them touching. They’d been together for only a few months, part of it spent with Poe away on missions, and every reunion thrummed with a current of shyness, neither having the courage to venture past it.

Poe’s hand brushed his, and Finn kept his expression levelled, a habit from the First Order. Whenever a burst of emotion had torn through him, Phasma always materialized to interrogate him over the break in form. Still, his fingers twitched, an urge in him to snatch up that hand and squeeze it until they both grew chilled and numb. His gaze skittered to look out the corner of his eye.

Poe looked magnificent—curly, black hair plastered over his forehead, creases on his face from prolonged use of a helmet. The white vest, monitors, and cables were gone; he wore only the flight suit popped at the collar and his undergarments, a grey shirt and the plain black briefs he always wore under the flight suit. Mundane, routine, yet it kept Finn enraptured, intrigued. Trust Poe Dameron to wear a uniform as if he’d chosen it with as much audacity as his leather jackets. He drank in the sight of him.

The reality of the pilot alive and with him never quit shocking him. He hadn’t told him during the TIE-fighter when they first met, mainly because a _Resurgent_ -class battlecruiser firing photon torpedoes had his mind elsewhere, but he had always known about Poe Dameron. Whispers of his infamy trickled down the ladder, sending chills down spines. Poe Dameron uncovered highly classified intelligence, outsmarted Agent Terex, evaded ruthless bounty hunters with only droids for back up. A villain, a rogue agent, Poe Dameron sped through the galaxy on his black and orange X-Wing, tearing through battlefronts with singlehanded bravado as though aided by the Force. Which made him all the more terrifying, as Poe Dameron was nothing but a highly skilled officer with a chip on his shoulder and a bone to pick.

The man behind the infamy was the true fright of Finn’s life.

Outside Maz’s on Takodana, when Finn saw that black and orange X-Wing singlehandedly blow multiple TIE-fighters from the sky and shoot the troopers surrounding him dead without even nicking him, hope frivolously filled Finn up. He didn’t hope; it never led to disappointment but villages populated by carrion, mushroom clouds of smoke rising out of sand dunes, Phasma breathing down his neck, lurking and waiting like a blunt-nosed shark for the moment his guard lowered, an opening revealed itself, and she could strike.

Yet the hope had overwhelmed him, a caving to his desires. He sought out the black and orange X-Wing first upon docking at the Resistance, and a ghost emerged from the cockpit.

Each time Poe returned from a mission cocky and unscathed, Finn felt as he had then: Hopeful, then shocked once Poe proved all his hopes true.

As they strode to the command center, a hunger ached in the pit of Finn’s stomach. He needed to grab Poe, squeeze him till he bruised, for evidence of his existence and Finn’s experience of it to mar his flesh. He felt the hunger on his lips, the need to suck at Poe’s neck until bite sized bruises littered him where anyone could see. The bruises would bear the indisputable proof that Poe Dameron had evaded the First Order once again, his ingenuity free to blast away the calculated acts devised by the minds of uniformed sadists.

Poe halted and elbowed open the door to a small room, casting in hallway light that glinted off metal shelves stocked with office supplies.

“Is that—?”

Poe shook his head. “No, I just need to—” He peered at him, a gleam in his eye. His hand brushed Finn again, thumb skirting the hairy skin over his wrist and hidden beneath the hem of his jacket sleeve. Fingers curled around his palm.

An instinct took hold of Finn, and without contemplating it, he seized Poe’s hand, squeezing hard enough for their knuckles to ache from the pressure. It bore a resemblance to the pull as he witnessed Slip falling to his near simulated death during training sessions, except the sensation evolved past that into an emotion Finn had never before felt. More than he had with Rey on Jakku, their comradery hurdling over ramparts between Finn and his unit, yet this instinct with Poe hurdled over a rampart he hadn’t realized separated him from her. Poe was a mystery descending into the unknown.

The gleam in Poe’s eyes changed, softer now. Finn didn’t recognize it either.

Smiling, Poe walked backwards into the room, opening the door with the press of his shoulders and coaxing Finn inside with their joined hands. He stole the knob as Finn entered, and settled his palm to the door, sleeve brushing past Finn’s cheek and tickling his ear. The door clicked shut, Finn trapped between it and Poe.

There was something in Poe’s eyes that lured Finn. Brown eyes were the most common human eye color in existence, Poe’s in particular nothing of note. Yet they were like a magnet, a strength in them harnessing a pull that convoluted the laws of physics. Despite everything in Finn’s training as a trooper, both official and unofficial, screaming at him to look away, he couldn’t. Poe peered back at him not with intensity but that soft expression, which surely would have earned him not only Phasma’s sharp reprimand but a written violation. His eyes lowered to Finn’s mouth. Knots tightened Finn’s gut.

Poe stepped closer, and Finn’s reverie broke, mind silenced.

Fingers nimbly dragged over his trousers, tripping over the hem of his shirt and halting only at the sound of Finn’s throat catching. His eyes flicked back to Finn, and neither looked away even while Poe’s finger pads ghosted over the skin of Finn’s hip. His attention was torn between the flaming touch and that magnet current keeping them just watching each other.

Then Finn buckled under the pressure of the feather light touch and all the mystery between them.

He whipped his hand to the back of Poe’s head, snatching fistfuls of hair and yanking. Poe grunted, eyelids hooded with pleasure. He lunged for Finn and kissed him.

That hunger swarmed Finn again, no preamble to the kiss before he parted his lips and coaxed Poe’s mouth open, shoving his tongue inside and making a quick mess. Poe grabbed the front of his trousers. Nails scrapped at his belly. Ragged breathes, knocking noses, Poe groaning near constantly—they didn’t notice, a tangle of lips as they explored each other carnally. Feverishly, Finn soon ascertained speech patterns in Poe’s incessant moaning. It was his name uttered in a duress: “ _Finn…_ ”

Poe’s openness, this vulnerability--Finn knew that in the Resistance, among the people and planets that composed the majority of the galaxy, these displays of emotion were not reprehensible and condemned by law. But still he broke at Poe’s desperation for him. Like Slip falling to his simulated death, Finn wanted to protect Poe and his naked sincerity from the evils of the galaxy, however impractical his mouth was at achieving this.

He slapped a hand to Poe’s ass, savoring the stinging in his palm and the trembling of Poe’s ass absorbing the impact, but then Poe was moaning his name again, deeper in his throat. Squeezing his ass, Finn ripped his hand out of Poe’s hold and snatched his hair, yanking his head to the side and exposing the length of his throat. Finn raked his eyes along the tendons jumping out, the hollow of his throat shadowed by the bob bouncing. His eyelids grew heavy at the sight of Poe’s neck vanishing beneath the flight suit. He struck, biting him and tempering the pain away with a gentle kiss before he opened his mouth wide, sucking as much of Poe as possible.

Poe’s grip on his trousers released, fingers twitching and wandering till discovering his boxers. Nails scrapped past coarse hairs. Finn adjusted his hold on Poe, pulling his head back and exposing more of this throat. Poe shuddered, then he shoved his hand down Finn’s boxers, grasping his partially hard cock and coaxing it further to life.

“Force…” groaned Poe, rough and hoarse.

Finn moaned into him, kissing sweetly along his jumping Adam’s apple, and sucked a hickey below a reddening splotch just peeking past the collar of the flight suit.

Poe seized the tip of Finn’s cock as it bounced against the back of his hand, rolling it between forefinger and thumb. Hand damp with come, he grasped his length, pulling the foreskin down taut. Finn’s eyes fluttered closed. They lived in a quiet broken only by the racket of their breaths and the whispers of Poe’s forearm brushing past his clothes. Then Poe’s hand came back up, the tip of his cock vanishing beneath his foreskin. The intense pleasure awakened Finn, and he became parched once more for Poe.

Finn trailed his nails down Poe’s chest, popping off buttons. Upon reaching the last, he slipped a finger beneath the black briefs, listening to Poe suck in a sharp breath. He laid his palm flat on Poe’s stomach, soaking in the ridges of muscle as he felt along to Poe’s chest. He carded his fingers through chest hair and stumbled over a nipple.

He bunched up the shirt and exposed his chest, gaze caught at the erect nipple beside his thumb. He tweaked it, Poe’s hold on his cock stumbling, and he rolled it between his fingers, looking at the other nipple lonely in a chest of muscle and dark, fuzzy hair. Mindful of Poe’s hold on him, Finn bent and captured it between his teeth, tugging before releasing it and chasing after it with his tongue. He sucked, pulling the flesh into his mouth with bruising vigor, tongue flicking over the perked nipple.

Poe fidgeted, knees giving out before he smartened up. He threw his head back, Finn’s hand falling from his hair to his neck. Finn sought out the hot, wet splotches over his throat, pressing into them.

Finn maneuvered his thigh between his legs for Poe to rut against, but a kerfuffle popped up after he inevitably moved Poe’s hand off his cock. They swore, holds tightening on reflex. Stars filled Finn’s eyes when Poe pinched the tip of his cock, lungs burning as his diaphragm seized, pleasure surmounting him. But then Poe’s infamous brain devised a way for them to both find comfortable positions, and they mindlessly resumed as they were.

As he sucked another hickey on him, Finn positioned himself to hit Poe’s tip in as frequent a fashion, but Poe wasn’t groaning and gasping despite being hard enough for Finn’s thigh to ache from the pressure.

He tore away from Poe’s chest, stomach heavy. “Poe? Is this okay? Would you rather I…”

Poe muttered before finding his voice. “Buddy, this is…” He broke out into a maniacal snicker. “ _Buddy._ ”

“No, I mean—” He removed the hand from his neck and grabbed his cock, only to discover that whatever he’d been rutting against, it wasn’t a cock.

“Force, I’m an idiot.” Poe shoved a hand down his pocket and pulled out a bottle. “It’s—okay, hear me out. It’s coconut oil, but this is legit, okay? It’s multi-use. I nicked it from my dad’s pantry—My, uh. My ship was in the barn, kinda like the mission to Lor San Tekka, but not. Weird story, no time. Classified, too—You know how I love this in caf for the energy boost, but it’s also good for sunburns, moisturizer, and it’s perfectly safe for lube. _Perfectly_ safe. And, kriff, please don’t ask. But they are brand new! Again, please don’t ask, but then again, you probably should—In fact, no—yes. Ask. Ask me, Finn. Please.”

Finn’s face scrunched in bewilderment, eyebrows tugged together. “Poe, you’re not making any sense.”

Poe nodded vigorously, then reached back into his pants and pulled out a condom.

Finn reeled. “Why do you—”

“Wonderful of you to ask! It’s a long story, but not too—Snap gave me it before we flew back. He keeps telling me I work too much and I needed to—you know what? It’s not important. But what’s important is that, if you want to, I’d really like to fuck you. Your ass. I want to fuck your—”

Finn kissed him, grappling for the lapels of the flight suit. Finn walked into him, directing them away from the door and further into the room, eyes open and searching for a surface Poe could fuck him over. He kissed him sloppily, muffling him as he said, “I’m—mf—guessing that’s a—a yes.”

A desk cluttered with datapads and office supplies rested beside metal shelves storing unmarked boxes. Finn glowered at the boxes, itching to open them up, reveal their contents, and label them properly. Proper labels minimized the need to hunt aimlessly through the boxes to find a specific containment; these boxes were inefficient, mindlessly set.

Poe snapped fingers in front of his face. “Y’ello, Finn. Anyone home?”

Finn shook his head, then frowned, not having realized he’d halted to glare at the boxes. He jutted his jaw out to the desk. “That all right to you, Dameron?”

Poe swung to look behind him, a smile tugging at his lips. “It’ll do.”

He reached for Finn’s waist, grabbing the front of his trousers and tugging. A thumb worked to pinch out the front button. He spun them around, setting the coconut oil and condom on the desk, then stepped into Finn and coaxed him into sitting on the edge of the desk. Dizzily, Finn toed off his shoes, belatedly remembering boots were too complicated for that, yet Poe halted him with the press of a hand to his chest.

Poe crouched, loosening the laces and slipping the boots off. He slipped a hand up Finn’s trousers, rubbing the slight muscle, then he rolled onto the balls of his feet, springing back up. He didn’t look Finn in the eye but southward. A breath passed, then Poe held his cheek, tugging Finn flush against his chest, he kissed him. They drew apart with a puckering noise, Poe suckling on Finn’s bottom lip.

He freed Finn’s cock, the cool air burning his blood warmed length. Poe gazed down at him glassy-eyed, then as if in a daze, he dropped to his knees, gripping Finn’s thighs, and mouthed at his balls and the base of his cock.

Finn’s head fell back, eyes flickering shut, as Poe kissed him. Poe tugged at his thighs, beckoning him away from the desk, and Finn complied. He slid off Finn’s trousers and boxers, watching as Finn kicked them off. He played with the hem of the shirt, and Finn rolled his eyes. Wordlessly, he slipped off Poe’s old flight jacket, then placed it back on after ridding himself of the shirt. He observed the bob of Poe’s throat rise and a fall.

Poe squeezed his ass, slapping on the way to retrieve the oil.

Slick, warm hands gripped his cheeks as Poe exposed him. Poe dragged his tongue along the length of his cock, kissing the tip as fingers slipped into his ass, massaging as he came in and out of him. The sloppy kisses were pressed offbeat to the fingers stretching him out. Absently, Finn patted around Poe’s shoulders and neck, rubbing a thumb along his cheek as he went to grab his hair, scratching his scalp.

For a good while, Finn thought they could forego the fucking and stay like this forever. They fit well together, physically and mentally; he had the sinking suspicion that Poe could voice a hidden desire he’d like to incorporate in the next second, and it’d be an act that had enthralled Finn for years.

Poe nosed his thigh, kissing the fragile skin. “How’s it going?”

Finn made to speak, yet his words were overcome by a groan.

Poe’s fingers left his ass, returning soon after slicker, sliding in further, easier. He nipped at a spot on his thigh that they discovered one overcast, rainy night that had Finn melting into insanity. He bit down hard enough to make Finn’s knees quiver and enclosed him with his mouth. His tongue soothed the tender skin. Finn’s cock swelled, flinching, but it was a misfire in capturing Poe’s attention. He pulled Finn’s thigh far between his teeth, raspberry kisses whenever he resurfaced for air. Then Finn’s thigh returned to its pertinent existence in Poe’s life. Finn slapped a hand on the desk. Fingers curled in Poe’s hair, the paling skin taut over his knuckles.

Poe smacked his ass and squeezed it, anchoring his weight on Finn as he rose up to a stand. Finn kept gripping his hair, and Poe rested his cheek against his forearm, smiling dreamily.

He palmed his shoulder. Finn bit his lip to hide a smile, and the last thing he saw before turning around and bracing himself over the desk was a smirk cutting across Poe’s handsome face.

Poe knocked away datapads, a couple clattering to the floor, which they acknowledged with a mere sympathetic hiss, both too clouded by arousal to truly care. Finn leaned down on his forearms, fingers twined together and forehead pressed into the tabletop.

The air chilled his oiled ass, and he felt utterly exposed. He detected the most minute of noises: his breath rebounding off the desk, muffled curses as the condom wrapper tore open, clothes whispering as they fell from Poe. He closed his eyes, smiling. Intermixed with the vulnerability of his stance was the complete and utter trust he felt for him. He’d bare everything for him.

Poe held his ass, pressing the cheeks slightly apart, then the tip of a well-oiled cock bounced against Finn, nudging him and sliding in. It ached a bit, but the burn exhilarated him, traveling up his spine and raising every hair on his body. Finn’s twined hands broke apart and slapped the desk, fingers curling. Poe pulled out, then went back in, going deeper. The stretching, the sensation of feeling full and enveloped in warmth, had guttural noises bursting out of Finn’s throat that came too quick for him to stanch.

Poe massaged his cheeks as he eased himself in and held. Fingers drummed a beat into his skin: _Tap, tap, tap_ —then a press of his cock. Finn’s laugh was cut off by the desk.

He thrust his ass as far as he could onto Poe’s cock, taking them deeper and quicker than Poe’s beat, and they groaned vociferously in unison. The tapping veered off into a stinging smack that tore through the quiet office, revealing an echo.

“ _Finn..._ ”

He bent over him and seized his cock, finger running beneath the hood. He gripped his hips with bruising strength. The burn sent a groan hurdling out of Finn, and he bit his lip to smother it. Poe slowed the pace, rocking his hips as he dove deeper into Finn. A cascade of pleasure joined the intoxicating stretch as he encroached his core. The moans rippled out of Finn, pitch wavering between a baritone and a crack in his normal register. Poe’s hand slipped from the tip of his cock, gripping his length and stroking briefly before he released him only to smack his ass, the sting heightened as their thighs collided.

Poe snatched a hold of his ass with the come soaked hand, slightly oiled fingers trailing along the nudges of his spine. A palm pressed down the nape of his neck, holding him still. His moans turned wretched, his prior pretense discarded as Poe kept hitting his sweet spot. He felt it in his ass and at the base of his neck, beyond Poe’s hand and at the edges of his brain, his cognizance growing faint as the pleasure ensnared him.

Rationality evaded him, and he found himself speaking without registering the words.

“Poe… Poe…”

Poe smacked his ass and massaged roughly, hurting more than soothing.

“Poe, can you—mfh.”

“Yeah?”

“Call me… mfh. Fu—FN-2... FN-8…”

Poe’s fingers fidgeted on his neck. “FN-2187?”

Finn’s lungs relaxed, and despite his diaphragm constricting, he forced himself to breathe.

Poe turned his hips, and the angle changed. “You like that, FN-2187?”

His already closed eyes fluttered, and the pleasure coiled in his ass, and the fuzziness in his brain melted until he focused only on his most basic senses. His moans were cut off as his vocal chords refused to work.

The hand left his neck, grabbing his other cheek. Poe surrendered his weight to Finn, calves quivering against the back of Finn’s thighs, hips swaying. Finn’s abdominals ached as every muscle seized; lungs burned as he involuntarily held his breath. Then a warmth bled into him, fingers and toes tingling, and he exhaled, collapsing over the desk.

Poe slowed, and Finn rocked his hips against him, moaning as he ground Poe against his tormented core. Hands pinched Finn’s ass, and a different kind of warmth filled Finn. He fell over Finn, arms enveloping him in an embrace, and their chests rose and fell in unison as they grew numb to the world outside their physicality.

They stood there, muscles shaking, then without deliberation, they repositioned. Finn pushed aside office supplies to clear space for Poe, who eased himself out of Finn. He stumbled around him and pitched himself over the desk, hands braced on the edges and elbows locked.

Finn’s mind was muted with white noise, ears muffled with a slight tinnitus, ass aching from the memory of Poe inside him. He watched curly hair fall over Poe’s forehead and admired the silhouette of his large nose and strong jaw. Meager light from electronics illuminated furious, scarlet splotches on a singular ass cheek, shadows of bruises darkening him.

Poe hung his head, licking his lips, and cleared his throat. “Well.”

Finn reached across the desk and ran his fingers through Poe’s fringe, soaking in the sight of his hairline. “Welcome back, Dameron.”

Poe laughed. “Glad to be back.”


End file.
